Supply chain management is the planning and management of all stages of a supply chain, from production to delivery. Supply chain management spans the movement and storage of raw materials, work-in-process inventory, and finished goods from point of origin to point of consumption.
Continuous production is a mass production method used to manufacture, produce, or process materials without interruption. Continuous production is called a continuous process or a continuous flow process because the materials, either dry bulk or fluids that are being processed, are continuously in motion, undergoing chemical reactions or subject to mechanical or heat treatment. Continuous usually means operating 24 hours per day, seven days per week with infrequent maintenance shutdowns, such as semi-annual or annual.